1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to lens covers, and particularly to lens covers used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital camera assemblies are increasingly incorporated into many types of portable electronic devices of increasing quality and functionality as the market demands and increased technological capability allows, while still maintaining portability of the device.
With increased quality comes an increased need for protection of the imaging window of the digital camera assembly. Typically, as the quality of the camera assembly increases, the requirement for larger and higher quality lenses increases. Larger lenses allow more light into the camera assembly, and thereby improve the image quality. To maintain the quality of the images, a lens cover is often slidably mounted on the lens to prevent scratches and other marks endemic to portable device use. However, friction between the lens and the lens can impede the lens cover from smoothly sliding relative to the lens.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.